


Here We Remain

by Winkydinkle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Jonsa Drabble Fest, Past Character Death, Post Season 6, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winkydinkle/pseuds/Winkydinkle
Summary: I wrote this for the March Drabble fest it was based on the past





	Here We Remain

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the March Drabble fest it was based on the past

Sansa was sitting by the fireplace drinking wine. She finally allowed herself a few moments to set down her stone mask and mourn her youngest brother Rickon. The pain in her heart was all too familiar as was the knot forming in her throat. There was a knock at the door. Sansa quickly tried to dry her tears as she walked over to answer.  
It was Jon “Sansa, I wanted to make sure-“ he noticed her red puffy eyes “Are you alright?” He let himself in, and led her to one of the chairs by the fire.  
“I was just thinking about Rickon.” She hated how weak her voice sounded.  
He sat down beside her, sadness washed over his face as soon as she spoke his name.  
“I wish I would have waited longer to escape Ramsey, I would have heard of his capture. I could have saved him from that monster.” Her voice broke as she tried to control the waves of grief washing over her heart.  
“If I had reached him faster on the battlefield, if I had charged sooner- I might have saved him.” His voice almost a whisper. Sansa looked at Jon’s face a tear streamed out of his eye. He quickly wiped it dry.  
“Do you remember the day he was born?” She sniffed “I remember I tickled his little foot and he broke into the tiniest smile... I only hope he knew how much I loved him, I didn’t tell him enough.” She stood up, her voice losing all composure.  
“Aye, I remember he had your mothers look” Jon told her, “He held my pinky finger with his entire little hand.” He let out a deep sigh as he stood up and walked over to serve himself a cup of wine. He handed Sansa her cup and held it to his.  
“The ones we’ve loved become a part of who we are even after we’ve lost them, they never left us. That is how they live on, through us.” Jon clinks his glass to hers. “To Rickon.”  
After she took a drink from her cup she glanced up to find him looking at her, she held the warm gaze of his eyes, and felt a sense of comfort that she had long lost from the day she’d lost Lady. He slowly leaned in and held her tight in the sweetest embrace.


End file.
